Arena
by Walks Like Flones
Summary: Inspirada en la cancion "Sand" de Justin Richards. ¡KOGAN! ¡Fluff!


**_Encontré este adorable OS de kogan y no me pude resistir a traducirlo :)_**

**_TODOS los créditos a:_** xXkelli9Xx

* * *

_"Marry me, oh, ocean wide._  
_Sing to me your song._  
_But leave your ocean sand behind,_  
_'Cause we don't get along."_

* * *

Logan _odia_ la playa.

Mejor dicho, odia la arena. Dice que hay cosas asquerosas en la arena y se te meten entre los dedos del pie, en la comida o en... Lugares inconfesables. No tenia que explicarlo, simplemente son cosas que no le agradan a Logan. Pero cuando Griffin ofreció a los chicos usar su casa de playa todo el fin de semana, Kendall le rogó y suplico.

Ellos definitivamente tenían que ir.

Logan odiaba la forma en la cual no le podía negar nada a su novio. Pero ahí se encontraba él en la playa. El agua estaba deliciosamente fría, pero tan pronto como salio del mar,

_Arena. Arena y mas Arena. _

Había arena por todas partes, y mientras mas trataba de quitar mas se esparcía. Finalmente se dio por vencido, agarro su toalla y se situó bajo una sombrilla, y cerro los ojos.

El sol era cálido, el sonido del océano eran relajante y la arena que se vertía en sus pies le hacia cosquillas.

**_Un segundo... ¡¿ARENA VIRTIENDOSE EN SUS PIES?! _**

"¡KENDALL!" Dijo Logan sentándose de inmediato, viendo como Kendall tenia un cubo colo verde con el cual le vertía arena en sus pies, mientras el rubio sonreía tímidamente. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

"Bueno... ¿Sabes como la gente cubre de arena a sus amigos, hermanos o lo que sean cuando están en la playa?"

"Si, Kendall" Dijo Logan.

"¡Dios!, Logie, ¿La arena de mierda se te ha metido en el culo? Yo pensé que amabas la playa"

"Me encanta el océano, ¡La arena lo arruina todo!, Se mete en todo, no necesito que la arena se meta en mis zapatos, no necesito que la arena se meta en mi comida, yo no tengo porque estar quitándome la arena del cabello, yo no tengo que quitarme la arena de... otros lugares. ¡No te burles de mi Kendall!"

"Vamos, Logie, no seas un aguafiestas. La arena es agradable y cálida, es como una manta. Puedes hacer cosas divertidas con ella, puedes hacer castillos, puedes jugar al tres en raya, y esta vez mi pri-"

La mirada de Logan hizo que Kendall callara, se sentaron juntos en silencio por un rato, Kendall dibujaba pequeños círculos en la arena.

"¿Eso significa que no puedo enterrarte?"

* * *

Logan se sentía un poco mal por dejar a su novio en la playa, solo.

Pero igual no fue hacia donde estaba el. Había tratado de limpiar toda la arena que había en la casa con un pequeño aspirador, él sabia que era algo imposible, aspirar una cantidad de arena le daba una pequeña satisfacción.

"Logie, ¿estas aquí?" Logan dejo caer su mini aspirador.

_Oh, mierda._

Logan se giro a ver a su novio cubierto de arena. Y mojado.

Kendall estaba completamente cubierto de arena, al parecer Kendall era un imán para la arena. Y cuando entro a la casa gran cantidad de arena cayo en el piso.

"Oh, esta bien" Kendall rió entre dientes. "Te molesta la arena, iré a sacudirme afuera"

Logan volvió al trabajo.

* * *

Finalmente hoy era el ultimo día en la playa. Logan estaba mas que harto con la maldita arena.

Trato de relajarse en los brazos de su novio. Estaban cubiertos con una toalla playera observando el atardecer. Esto era bastante agradable, hacia frió, pero estar en los cálidos brazos de Kendall lo hacia sentir muy cómodo. El mar se veía precioso, y Logan logro acurrucarse lo suficientemente bien para que la arena no le tocara los pies.

"Hey, Logie-bear"

"¿Mmmh?"

"Supongo que debo hacer que olvides aquella broma que te hice con la arena"

"Lo dudo, Kendy"

"Dame un minuto. Cierra los ojos"

Logan cerro sus ojos, por mucho que amase a Kendall, no dejaría de odiar la arena.

"Okay, estoy listo, ¡puedes venir hasta aquí!" Llamo Kendall.

"No, no quiero ir a donde esta toda esa arena"

"Por favor, ¿por mi?"

"Llévame"

"¿En serio?"

"Si"

Kendall se acerco y levanto a Logan.

"¿Kendy?"

"¿S-Si Logan?"

"¿Estas seguro de que me puedes cargar? Es que estas... Tembloroso"

Kendall dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, y puso a Logan en la arena. Lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo al lugar donde se encontraban hace un momento.

"Kendall" Dijo Logan. "Mierda"

Había un corazón dibujado en la arena con un:

"¿Te casarías conmigo, Logie?"

Escrito en medio de el, y el anillo se encontraba a un lado de este.

Logan se quedo sin aliento.

"Oh dios, ¿lo odias, no?" Kendall empezó a divagar. "Se que odias la arena, pero... pensé que esto te podría hacer cambiar de opinión. ¿O es demasiado pronto? Hemos estado saliendo durante años, y si aun no estar preparado pa-"

Logan le interrumpió con un beso.

"Por supuesto que me casare contigo"

Y lo beso de nuevo.

* * *

_"The last day at the beach for me,_  
_I never let emotion show._  
_I'll fill a bag with sand to keep_  
_Every time I go."_

* * *

"¡LOOOOGAN!" Grito Kendall. "¿Donde estas?"

Había echado un vistazo a la casa dos veces, pero no pudo encontrar a su prometido en ninguna parte.

Pero lo que vio lo sorprendió completamente. Logan estaba llenando un cubo con arena, en el mismo lugar donde Kendall le había propuesto matrimonio el día anterior.

Kendall sonrió.

Tal vez debería esperar en el auto.

* * *

_**Nota del autor original: "Esto fue inspirado en la canción "Sand" de Justin Richards. Es muy buena, deberían escucharla" **_

* * *

_**Bueno... Al igual que "Kelli" si no me equivoco es su nombre (la del autor/a original) les recomiendo la canción. Es muy buena. **_

_**¡Espero y les haya gustado! -Sandy :) x**_


End file.
